Hari Kematian
by adi-Benzes
Summary: Aku terlahir dari keluarga gagal, hidupku juga biasa-biasa saja. tapi dari keburukan itulah aku bertemu dengan suamiku.


**Aku terlahir dari keluarga gagal, hidupku juga biasa-biasa saja. tapi dari keburukan kontol aku bertemu dengan suamiku.**

* * *

Hari itu, ia mengenakan setelan jas puith yang sama dengan milik kakakku. Dari wajahnya saja, aku sudah tahu dia tipe pria yang banyak digandrungi kaum hawa. Ia seumuran dengan kakakku, beda dua tahun denganku tapi terlihat jelas dia adalah laki-laki yang bisa diandalkan. Sedangkan aku, meski berusaha tegar dan dewasa. Aku masih selalu ragu dengan hidupku sendiri. Kami duduk bersebelahan di kantor polisi yang dingin karena bulan Desember, aku sempat bertanya salah satu petugas, tapi dia meminta maaf karena kebetulan pemanas ruangan hari itu rusak.

Keheningan di antara kami berdua, tak ada satupun dari kami yang bicara satu sama lain, bahkan bertatap muka saja tak terjadi. Mungkin dia juga sedang memikirkan sesuatu sama sepertiku sekarang, tentang 'apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang'. Menit berlalu, pintu kaca di depan kami tak menunjukan tanda-tanda akan dibuka. Jujur saja aku sudah ingin sekali meninggalkan tempat ini. Setengah jam barulah pintu terbuka, memunculkan pria berusia sekitar 40 tahunan dengan kumis lebat. Dia berjalan ke arahku; menanayakan namaku.

"Todoroki Fuyumi," jawabku.

"Apa anda kerabat dari Touya?"

"Ya, saya adik kandungnya."

Polisi itu mengangguk dan menuliskan sesuatu pada memonya. Ia lalu menatap suamiku—yang pada saat itu adalah orang asing yang sedang duduk disampingku. Sama sekali tak terpikir tentang siapa dia dan mengapa dia duduk di sana.

"Permisi, kami ingin mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan." Kata petugas itu.

"Silakan." Jawabnya, lalu mengikuti si polisi ke dalam ruangan.

Tepat ketika pintu terutup ibu datang, ia terlihat begitu lemas dan kurang tidur kerena hal-hal yang dilakukan ayah akhir-akhir ini. Tentu saja ayah tak ikut, dia sedang di Hongkong hidup dengan dunianya sendiri dan beberapa wanita murahan disana. Kedua adikku juga mungkin tak akan pernah datang. Natsuo lebih memilih hidup di Amerika bersama teman-temannya, melupakan keluarga kandungnya dan memilih orang-orang yang mengakuinya. Shouto juga sama, dia lebih suka hidup di antara ribuan orang-orang kelaparan di Afrika sebagai relawan UNICEF.

Kalau bisa aku juga ingin pergi dari semua ini, meninggalkan kehidupan menyedihkan ini dan memulai hidup baru. Tapi perasaan wanitaku tak rela meninggalkan ibuku sendirian yang telah disakiti berkali-kali oleh ayah.

"ah, dinginnya. Kenapa kantor ini sangat dingin sekali." Ucapnya samar, lalu tersenyum saat menoleh ke arahku. "Ini dia anak manisku yang tersisa. Tak ada lagi Touya, tak ada laki-laki yang bisa melindungi kita, kita akan menjadi korban kekejaman dunia ini. Oh, Fuyu kenapa kita menyedihkan seperti ini..."

Aku sudah biasa mendengar orang-orang yang sedang berada dalam situasi seperti ini, berbicara tak masuk akal. Tapi lihatlah, ibuku tak manenagis, aku juga sama. Bersikap sok tegar dan terkejut, tapi tidak berhasil. Tentu saja ibu beda, dia memang tak akan menangis, sejak awal dia memang tak punya rasa pada anak-anaknya. seorang petugas mengucapkan bela sungkawa, dia meminta ibu menandatangani sesuatu, tapi ibu malah menangakat tangan agar petugas itu mau mencium tangannya.

Ketika petugas canggung itu pergi, sekali lagi ibu kembali dengan drama ibu yang terkoyak karena kematian anaknya. "Oh bagaimana bisa ini terjadi pada Touya? Anak laki-lakiku yang hebat? Oh Fuyu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Dia tak pernah berniat melakukannya bukan? Kau juga tahu itu bukan?"

Aku menyisir helai rambutnya yang terjatuh, aku bisa tahu ibu merias wajahnya sambil menyetir mobil tuannya.

"Aku juga tak tahu bu, kita tunggu saja perkembangannya."

"Oh kenapa bisa, setelah dua anak laki-laki ku pergi, kini Touya? Apa salahku Tuhan? Aku sudah membesarkan anak-anaku, aku sudah memberikan yang terbaik, apalagi pada Touya, semua kuberikan ke anakku, semua dalam diriku sebegai ibu dan seorang wanita. Oh Fuyu, kenapa Tuhan begitu kejam pada kita?"

"Ibu, sudahlah."

"Ini pasti gara-gara si brengsek Enji, laki-laki setan itu memang selalu merusak semuannya. Oh Touya-ku yang manis. Ibu hancur, ibu hancur."

"Jika ibu tidak berhenti membicarakan ini, aku akan pergi dan tak akan bersama ibu lagi."

Aku sudah sering mengatakan hal ini, ibu langsung diam dan mengerti kalau aku sudah sangat muak.

Ibu membenarkan posisi duduknya, menyisir rambutnya. Wanita tua itu menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskan perlahan. Dia menoleh padaku, aku melihat sorot matanya, gelap dan misterius. Lalu dia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku harus merokok." Katanya sambil terhuyung pergi. Di balik kaca-kaca aku bisa melihatnya berjalan cepat dan menyalakan rokok-rokoknya yang akan menjadi belasan dalam waktu cepat. Dia duduk di kursi dekat tangga tanpa menghiraukan orang-orang memandang tak suka dengannya. Seorang petugas kebersihan mendekat dan menegurnya, tapi ibu hanya menjerit bahkan mengacungkan rokok di depan petugas itu. 'peduli apa tentangmu? Rokok merusak kesehatan? Asal tahu saja, Touya-ku yang berharga mati bukan kerena rokok!'

Si petugas masih berusaha, tapi kekeras-palaannya jauh lebih kuat. Bahkan melebihi ayah. 'kenapa tak ada yang peduli pada wanita tua malang ini!'

Si pria yang sebelumnya masuk kini keluar, dia berhenti di depanku. Dia agak pucat, namun berbeda denganku, wajahnya masih menunjukan kehidupan, bahkan aku merasa dia lebih tampan dalam keadaan ini.

"Ehm, namaku Hawks. Dan kurasa aku perlu memberitahumu tentang Dabi—ah maksudku Touya. Ya, kau tahu aku adalah orang terakhir dia diajaknya mengobrol."

"Tentu, Touya hanya mau memberi tahu nama bodohnya pada orang terdekatnya. Kau pasti sahabatnya yang sering dia ceritakan padaku."

"Begitukah? Aku sendiri, sekarang bahkan tidak tahu apa aku ini sahabat yang baik, boleh aku duduk?"

"silakan."

Hawks menarik napas sebelum bersuara, dia tidak melihat ke arahku. "Jujur saja Da—Touya itu tipe pria yang mudah sekali dibaca ketika dalam kesulitan, kami berdua sudah saling mengenal sejak awal masuk kampus, kebetulan kami memiliki ketertatrikan pada bidang yang sama, kau tahu AI? Kecerdasan buatan, begitu kami lulus aku dan dia mengembangkan proyek AI sampai sekarang, kami cukup beruntung banyak pihak yang suka dengan hasil kami, sejak itulah aku dan dia tak pernah terpisah.

Pagi itu, seperti biasa dia akan menyerahkan hasil kerjaannya. Dia suka bergadang, dia bilang saat malam otaknya selalu lebih encer. Dia baru tidur saat tengah hari. Tapi di pagi itu aku tahu Touya dalam kondisi buruk, dia selalu begitu. Ketika dia tak bicara sepatah kata artinya dia dalam kondisi buruk. Dan aku tak berusaha untuk mencari tahu, karena kebiasaanku yang tahu Touya tak akan mudah membuka mulutnya."

Pria itu menarik napas lagi, meremas tangannya. "K-kalau saja, aku lebih berusaha. Mungkin hal seperti ini tak akan terjadi."

Aku sebenarnya tak ingin membicarakan tentang Touya. Tapi mendengar laki-laki ini berbicara jauh lebih baik daripada mendengar gema suara palsu ibu. Bahkan kini aku bisa melihat ibu seperti orang tak waras yang senang menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Aku tidak tahu apapun tentang kakakku," akhirnya aku manjawab. "Dia hanya pulang ketika ibu..., ya ibu kami kurang sehat dan hanya Touya yang bisa menyembuhkannya. Di rumah dia tak pernah menceritakan apapun tentang kerjannnya, bahkan saat wisuda dulu, dia tak memberitahukannya pada kami.

Hawks terseyum. "Dia malah meminta pada ibuku untuk jadi walinya."

"Kau pasti sangat berharga, jika Touya benar-benar percaya padamu."

"Touya adalah orang hebat, jujur seharusnya aku yang bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan orang seperti itu."

"Apa Touya begitu bahagia dengan pekerjaannya sekarang?"

"Ya, jika tidak tentang peristiwa pagi ini, Touya selalu bersamngat dalam penelitiannya. Bahkan aku boleh mengatakannya dia sangat keras kepala."

"Keluarga kami mewarisi itu."

Hakws tersenyum.

"Hakws? Bolehkah aku mendengar apa saja tentang kakakku?"

"Tentu..."

Aku berharap bisa menangis saat itu, tapi air mata tak mau keluar. Justru rasa frustasi kerena ibu kembali heboh dengan kali ini mencaci dengan kata-kata kotor. Beberapa petugas tengah berusaha menenangkannya. Hawks melihat itu juga, dia tiba-tiba meraih tangannku dan aku bisa merasakan kehangatan asing yang belum pernah kurasakan.

Saat hawks, menceritakan kehidupan Touya, sesaat aku menyadari jika keluargaku sesungguhnya tidak gagal, tidak kami anak-anak Todoroki sedang berusaha memperbaiki kesalahan orang tua kami, dengan cara masing-masing. Touya berusaha menciptakan teknologi yang dapat membantu orang-orang seperti ibu, Natsuo berusaha menunjukan dirinya pada ayah bahwa dia bukan laki-laki lemah, Shouto ingin mengenal kehidupan lebih jauh. Dan aku sebagai Todoroki Fuyumi berusaha menjembatani agar kami berempat tidak tercerai-berai.

"Touya, selalu memujimu, ketika kami sedang santai. Dia bilang tanpa adikku, mungkin aku sudah lama membunuh ayahku," hakws sedikit menjeda ucapannya. "Dia bilang aku tak boleh gagal menjadi panutan adik-adikku."

Hawks mememluk ketika aku menangis, aku tak memperdulikan suara teriakan ibu. Kini aku menangis dan berusaha mengambil sisa kehidupan kakakku. Kini akulah yang meneruskan usaha kakakku untuk menjadi panutan adik-adikku.


End file.
